Morning Glory
by Saskia the Head V.M.D
Summary: Arya. Calm, collected, seemingly emotionless. Has she always been that way, or is she hiding... This is a story of her past. Rated teen for gory almost death, actual death, some torture, and suggestive-ness. Don't be afraid, it's not as bad as it seems.
1. Faolin

**Disclaimer: okay, if I owned the Inheritance Cycle, Eragon would be a lot smarter and less love struck. There you have it then.**

**Author- Hey look! For readers who aren't seeing this for the first time, I totally changed the chapter! The other existing chapters will undergo remodeling because I am not satisfied with what is there. I recently re read Brisingr and remembered some facts that mean that some things need to go away, like replacing the lime-green cabinets in one's kitchen with nice tan ones. (In case you're wondering, we remodeled the kitchen at my house a few summers ago, and that's where my odd analogy came from.) Well anyways, if you are seeing this for the first time, ignore that, laugh about my old cabinets, and if you read the other existing chapters, expect them to change. Read on folks! **

Chapter 1- At the pond

"Arya." said Niduen. "Arya! Stop staring!" Arya sat up quickly. She hadn't realized she'd been staring. Niduen was Arya's cousin, older by a year. Arya's eyes roamed as she tried to find something else to look at. Moments before, she had been watching some older boys while they caught frogs near the edge of the pond. "You have a crush on one of them, don't you," said Niduen, forever talkative. "It's that Faolin, isn't it." Arya scowled.

"No. I don't like any of them." she said stubbornly. "I'm just… looking at the frogs." Niduen snorted, but let the statement stand. One of the boys, the one named Faolin, pounced at a spot in the water, and pulled out a huge bullfrog. It flailed about as Faolin showed it to his friends. Arya watched from the dock, then got over her slight shyness and walked over to look. Faolin was putting the frog back into the water. One of the boys noticed her then, and asked if she wanted to learn how to catch frogs, and patted her on the head. Arya hated being patted.

"I'm not a child," she replied haughtily, "I know how to catch stupid frogs." she then stalked back to the dock. She sat for a while, staring into the dark water. A frog that had just been released had swum far from the shore, near where Arya sat. Without thinking, she lunged for it, missed, and was caught off balance. She teetered for a moment, trying to get her balance back, then fell into the water with a spectacular splash.

She flailed around underwater for a moment, trying to figure out which way was up. Finally she surfaced, gasping, and hit her head on something. She realized she was under the dock, and grabbed the beam she had hit her head on to keep herself up, for she didn't know how to swim. Her education in this area had been passed over in favor of matters of state, for she was a princess. She resolved to have someone teach her sometime. She hoped the older children wouldn't tease her for not being able to swim at fourteen. She was about to dive back underwater when something grabbed her by the legs and began pulling her underwater. She yelped and grabbed at the beam, but missed it and was pulled under. Thrashing to get free, she pulled at the thing, which was now wrapped around her waist. She then realized it was an arm, and tugged harder. She was beginning to run out of air. She was lifted above the surface a few seconds later, gasping.

"Are you okay?" a voice said. Arya blushed as she realized that the person who had 'rescued' her was Faolin. She twisted out of his grip as soon as the water was shallow enough to stand, and then ungracefully stomped out of the water and dashed away, dripping.

Niduen ran after her cousin. She knew that Arya was sure to get into some kind of trouble in the state she was in. She was extremely easy to track, for she left a trail of water and wet footprints. The trail stopped at a huge pine. Niduen looked up. She didn't see Arya in the tree, but she could sense her presence. Finally, Niduen's gaze reached the top of the tree. Arya was hanging from the top branch of the tree, upside down over one hundred feet in the air. Niduen began to panic.

"Arya!" she shrieked, "Come down from there! You're going to fall!"

"Okay." said Arya, calm as can be, then let go and began a freefall towards the ground. Niduen screamed, and was about to cast a spell to stop Arya's fall, when Arya caught a branch and swung onto it. She sat down, swinging her legs.

"That was fun," she said. "You should try it sometime." Niduen let out a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding.

"Please, Arya" she said, "don't do that! I thought you were going to smash into the ground!" In response, Arya jumped off the branch she was sitting on, only to grab another, then fall from that one as well. She proceeded down the tree in this manner, and finally dropped to the ground. Niduen glared at her.

"Really. Just because your mad at that Faolin for embarrassing you doesn't mean you need to take it out on me! Why don't you go beat him up or something!" Niduen immediately clapped her hands over her mouth, regretting what she had just said.

"I didn't really mean that!" she yelled after her, "come back!" Niduen took off after her, again.

When Niduen arrived at the pond, Arya was kicking and flailing, being restrained by two older boys. Both she and Faolin had numerous scratches, and some places that looked like they would be bruises. Faolin finished healing a split lip. He approached Niduen, taking her aside.

"What is up with her?" he said, "I really can't tell what her problem is. She just ran up and hit me! I hit her back, of course… and…" Niduen sighed.

"This really isn't like her," she said. "Usually she's calm, collected, pleasant… I don't know…" She switched to a whisper then. "Personally, I think she has a bit of a crush on you. She'll never admit it though. And please," she raised her voice a bit, "Don't tell her mother. She'll be furious. You've never seen her mad. I mean, she's intimidating normally, and… well anyways, getting in a fight is no way for a princess to act." Niduen walked over to Arya, who had been released and was healing her scratches. Niduen started to mend a tear in her tunic with a spell.

"I hope mother doesn't find out." Arya whispered to Niduen. "She'll explode. Maybe literally. One time she actually started smoking… it was all I could do not to laugh…" Niduen grinned.

"Well I told Faolin not to tell her," said Niduen. "And I surely won't."

When she was looking more presentable, Arya went over to Faolin, who had just finished fixing himself up. His friends had gone back to the pond's edge and were searching for more frogs.

"Umm," she said, embarrassed, "I'm sorry for what I did just now. I got out of control. I'm- not usually like that." He smiled crookedly.

"S'okay. I did sort of almost drown you, after all."

"Okay." said Arya brightly. "Then, how 'bout we be friends now. Or at least allies."

"Sure." he said. They shook hands to seal the deal.

**That was good, at least I think so. Why don't you give me a review to tell me? Wow, look at how subtle I am. Begging for reviews. Enjoy the world, R&R, Do all your homework or you'll get in trouble. (Unless of course you don't have any or are not in school.)**


	2. Morning Glory

**Disclaimer- I don't own it. It belongs to whoever it belongs to.**

**Author's note- Sorry the last chapter was a little short. Please review or Blaghden will shriek annoying, plotless ideas at you all day. Reveiws also give me the will to write, so if you want more chapters, help me and give constructive critisism and tell all your friends about the story so they can see it too! **

Chapter 2- Morning Glory

"Faolin! Do you even know what 'on time' means! I have to go meet with mother and the lords and ladies in Tildari Hall! Please, next time, keep track of time. I am very busy." Arya said, exasperated. She turned away, but he grabbed her arm. "Arya." he said. "I haven't seen you for months. Are you all right?" "Yes, Faolin," she replied, "and I have been making an effort to see you for a while now, but you keep not being there." Arya pulled away from him and dashed off into the trees. Faolin sighed and wandered off. A while later, he found himself standing under the tree where he had placed the note for Arya, ten years ago. He sat down under the tree to think. Arya seemed to have been avoiding him for the last few months, even though she had been 'trying' to meet with him. In truth, he kept arriving at the spot where they were to meet, and she wouldn't be there. Granted, he was often a little late… or a lot late… so maybe it was his fault. Probably. But… he didn't know. Arya had recently been embarrassed around him, and seemed in a rush to get to all the places she 'needed' to be. It hadn't always used to be so urgent. She would often stay with him a bit longer, and not care if she was a little late for some meeting that she was forced to go to. Maybe she had started to take her position more seriously. They were getting older, and perhaps it was more important then ever that Arya take on her duties as princess, and therefore ambassador of the elves. It was odd though, because to Faolin it had always seemed that Arya hated politics. Well, there was really nothing he could do about it.

When Faolin got back to his house, he found a note lying on his pillow. He picked it up and read it.

_Faolin,_

_I'm sorry I ran off the way I did this afternoon. This meeting was really important, and I had to go. Unfortunately, I can't tell you what it was about, because, like most of these things, it was confidential. I really do want to talk to you though. Meet me at the pond tomorrow at sunrise. I know it's early, but I only have time in the morning._

_-Arya_

Faolin was feeling considerably better after he read Arya's note. It must just be that she had too much to do, not that she was avoiding him. He set his alarm for an hour before sunrise, just to make absolutely sure he wasn't late. He then went out for a walk. Faolin was fond of walking, and he liked watching the world around him. Faolin continued walking until he arrived at the pond. Faolin murmured a spell in the ancient language, and huge morning glories bloomed around the water. He reached out his mind towards the plants, and turned them deep, ebony black. He then rimmed them with a light blue, and crafted a splash of lilac in the middle of each petal, with a dot of yellow at the tips. They were beautiful.

Faolin's alarm buzzed, jolting him awake. He saw that it was still dark out, and then remembered that he was to go meet Arya this morning. Quickly, he washed and dressed. He then left his house and ran to the pond. He arrived there just as a tinge of pink appeared on the horizon. He sat down on the bridge, and then saw Arya appear form the trees. "Faolin. You're here." she said, and sat down next to him. "I have something I need to tell you." "So do I.," he replied. "You go first. Arya took a deep breath, then leaned over… and kissed him. Faolin was so surprised he almost fell over. Luckily, her didn't. He put his arms around her and kissed her back. Arya broke away after a few seconds and whispered; "I love you too." they sat there like that for a few seconds, arms around each other, just enjoying being together. The sun rose over the trees and flooded everything with beautiful golden light. Arya looked out at the pond then, and saw the irises Faolin had grown for her. "Did you... did you grow those here?" Arya asked. "Yes" Faolin said softly. "They're beautiful." She whispered, leaning her head on his shoulder. "Not as beautiful as you are." He whispered, and kissed her again. Arya sighed, utterly happy. They sat together, watching the sunrise. The white raven, Blaghden, flew overhead and shrieked "Weirda" into the still air. "Fate." Arya said quietly. "So it is."

**Author's note- Sorry, this was sort of short too! I can't help it… I am a naturally concise writer! Blah… **


	3. A Close Call

**Disclaimer- don't sue me. I'm not trying to steal anything. Really!**

**Author's note- I think this chapter is going to be longer. If not, the next one will be. May have to raise the rating for this chapter though. Don't be scared. It's really not that bad. Just sort of bloody, but I have to make it sound good, you know? Gwooooo… (In case you're wondering, Gwooooo is the sound that octopi make.) Can anyone think of more creative names for my chapters? I am being aggravated by their dullness. Double Blargh.**

Chapter 3- A Close Call

Faolin woke up. The first thing he realized was that the sun hadn't risen yet. The second thing was that Arya had gotten up already. He got up and stretched, then went out to the balcony. Arya was standing there, already dressed, just like always.

"How do you manage to get up this early every morning…" Faolin said sleepily, "Are you ever tired? I haven't yet seen you asleep."

"Faolin," she said, laughing, "It's been ten years. Have you still not gotten used to it?" He yawned dramatically and wrapped his arms around her. Together he looked out at the pre-dawn world.

"Something feels… different today." Arya said, totally out of the blue.

"How so?" said Faolin, inquisitive.

"It seems like…" She said, "Something is waiting to happen, or… needs to. I don't know, really, but…" She sighed, and snuggled against Faolin's shoulder. "Something… is waiting… something good… hmm..." She lapsed into silence. Faolin laughed a little. "What?"

"I feel it too." Faolin said, "Like the entire forest is expecting something. Something… amazing. Everything seems so alive, and yet…" he also fell silent.

"I think," said Arya after a minute, "That it might be just us… waiting… for... something." Faolin thought for a moment.

"Ah. Perhaps." He looked at the fading moon. "It's nearly dawn." Arya turned around to face Faolin. They were inches away from each other. Faolin breathed in. Arya smelled like crushed pine needles. Like the forest in summer. "Maybe…" he whispered against her lips. Then they were kissing, pouring their love for each other into one simple act. Faolin then, on a total impulse, swept Arya off her feet. She laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck. Smiling, he carried her through the screen and back inside.

Faolin awoke to see soft, pale sunlight shining through the window. Arya lay beside him, asleep. He smiled. Faolin had never seen anything as beautiful as she was. The sun shone on her long, ebony hair, which flowed down her back like a wave of black silk. Her slanted eyes were closed, her lashes making delicate shadows on her pale cheeks. Her soft, pink lips curved upwards in a small smile. He wrapped his arms around her and softly kissed her forehead. She opened her eyes then, and smiled.

"I finally caught you asleep." Faolin whispered, laughing.

"Well," she replied, "I guess so." Arya got up, stretching, and pulled on a light green nightdress.

Suddenly she stiffened, and half fell, supporting herself against one wall. The hilt of a dagger protruded from her back. Faolin gave a cry of alarm, and caught her as she collapsed. Blood oozed from around the knife, which was embedded just below Arya's left shoulder blade. Faolin lay her down on the bed; then gave a tug on the dagger hilt. Arya gasped in pain and stiffened.

"You have to relax." Faolin said softly. The blade of the dagger had emerged about two inches. Faolin looked at the blade, horrified and amazed. Instead of having straight sides, it had barbs; about a quarter inch long, sticking out from one side of the blade. They pointed up towards the hilt. He grimaced. Arya spoke, in a soft whisper.

"Just do it… quickly." Faolin took a deep breath, then took hold of the dagger hilt and pulled. Arya screamed in pain as the dagger ripped out of her flesh, her back arching. Then, she went limp and still. Blood gushed from the wound, creating a quickly spreading stain on her nightdress. Faolin placed his hand on the wound, and blood welled between his fingers. He intoned a complex healing spell; because healing this wound would take a lot more than a simple heal. He repeated the spell over and over, and he could feel the wound begin to heal under his hand. The flow of blood began to lessen, and finally skin closed over where the wound had been. Faolin ended the spell, and felt a huge drain on his strength. His arms shook, but he managed to hold himself up. He looked up as Arya awoke, and sat up. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him, softly.

"Thank you" she whispered. Faolin smiled, and said,

"Arya, love, you don't need to thank me. It is thanks enough that you are still alive. I could never have done anything else." they embraced each other for a while longer, and then Faolin released Arya. She got up, stretched, and went into the washroom. Faolin sat for a moment, then got up, and stripped the bloody blankets from the bed, cleaned them with a spell, and re-made the bed. After a few minutes, Arya emerged from the washroom wearing her now clean nightdress. She sat down on the edge of the bed next to Faolin.

"That is a very odd blade," she said, looking at the dagger on the floor.

"I know." replied Faolin. "It wouldn't be very useful in a fight, or for much else." "Definitely." Arya replied. "I wonder who…" she trailed off.

"Tried to assassinate you?" Faolin said, bluntly. "Yes, so do I. I can't think of anyone in Ellesmera who would do such a thing. You didn't anger anyone in court did you?" the last question he said with a slight laugh.

"No. I don't believe so." Arya replied. She got up, picked up the dagger from the floor, and murmured a spell. The blade of the knife melted into a silver glob. It then proceeded to fly out the open window and drop to the base of the tree.

"There." Arya said. Faolin laughed. "Ow! What the-" said a voice from the base of the tree. Faolin and Arya looked out the window, to see a male elf standing in the dirt road, rubbing his head.

"Hey!" he shouted, "don't go throwing lumps of metal out your windows! You might hit someone." he then ran off into the trees. Faolin and Arya looked at each other, and burst out laughing. They had to smother their giggles so that the elf didn't hear them, because it would be extremely embarrassing if he came back to yell at them again. After a few minutes, their laughter subsided. Arya sighed, and flopped down on the bed.

"I almost died just now, didn't I?" she said, quietly. Faolin sat down next to her.

"Well," he said, "I… I guess so. But-" Arya cut him off.

Someone's coming," she said, suddenly tense. "Actually a lot of someones." Faolin had heard them also, and was sitting rigidly, staring at the door. They both relaxed a fraction when they sensed that the approaching people were not meaning to harm them, but to see what had just happened. After a few more seconds, several elves burst into the room, swords drawn. After a moment of confusion, they stood in the doorway, looking nonplussed. One elf, who seemed to be leading the force said,

"What happened? We heard someone scream, I'm sure it came from here. You both look unharmed. Did you hear anything?" Arya replied, smooth and cool.

"I believe that we were the source of the commotion you heard." she and Faolin then proceeded to tell the elves about the events that had transpired.

"Where," said one of the guards, is the knife you spoke of? I don't see it." Arya looked a bit sheepish, and said,

"Umm… gone. At least mostly." she then held out the hilt of the knife. She then cast a spell that caused the metal of the blade to re- form into it's original shape and re-attach to the hilt. The elf looked confused, but wisely didn't ask.

"Wow." he said, "That is a wicked blade. I've never seen the like of it." The other elves nodded. Then the lead elf then asked to see their memories of the attack. Arya and Faolin agreed. After seeing their memories, the elves conferred in hushed voices. Faolin stared out the window at the sun, which had now risen fully above the tall pines of Du WeldenVarden. He had never expected to get attacked here, in the safety of the elves capitol city. Who would do such a… Faolin was brought back to reality when he heard his name called. He realized that Arya was waving her hand in front of his face.

"Faolin!" she said, seeming slightly worried. He sat up straight, and said,

"What is it? I apologize, my mind was drifting." Arya smiled.

"Nothing, I was just… getting you back to reality." she said with a slight laugh.

"We are going to report to Islanzadi. I will station two guards here so-" Arya interrupted. "There will be no need," she said in a very imposing, royal voice. "We did not have any wards set up, for as I hope you will understand, we did not expect to be attacked here in Ellesmera. As you know, an attempt on someone's life happens very rarely among our race, so… we were unprepared. All of you may go." Looking slightly abashed, the elves left. Murmuring words in the ancient language, Faolin and Arya set wards around themselves. A sudden buzzing filled the air. Faolin jumped, and then realized that t was Arya's alarm. She stood up and turned it off. She hurriedly began to get dressed.

"I forgot!" She said, tugging on her tunic, "I have a court meeting today!"

"I'm sure Islanzadi will understand once she knows what has happened." Faolin said, reassuring her.

"I still don't like to be late." she said. "and mother will be furious with me until she finds out what happened."

"Arya, I'm sure they," Faolin said, gesturing towards the door, "will arrive there before you so she'll know already."

"What is your point?" Arya said, lacing her boots.

"Umm… well, I was just saying that…" Faolin trailed off.

"You don't know, do you." she said, and laughed. She then gave Faolin a quick peck on the cheek and hurried out of the room. Faolin sighed, feeling fairly nonplussed.

"well." he said, "that was quick. Really, I need to get her to relax a bit or something.

**Author: Well, that was better than I thought. Still a little short. I hope you didn't think I would kill off Arya in chapter three. I know I said it was a tragedy, but I would be mad at anyone who ended a story like that, and besides, I have a much better ending planned. (No, I will not tell you.) Review! To Morzan's Elvish daughter, Faolin is older than Arya; the plot bunnies told me he was short.**

** =^-.-^= **


	4. Happenings

**Disclaimer- I have no rights to anything that other writers have written.**

**Author: I am not making everything happen in the morning on purpose. It just seems like a good time. It is bothering me, but I can't think of any other time… it just seems, more, I don't know, dramatic? Blargh. Tell me if this is sudden and/or cliché, and if there is any way I could write it to make it better, because what happens in this chapter is crucial to the plot. Don't worry; it's not anything bad, unless you aren't the romantic type, in which case you shouldn't be reading this story anyways. Ciao!**

Chapter 4- Happenings

Arya woke up suddenly. As far as she could tell, she'd only been asleep for an hour. It was still dark outside, the moon covered by clouds. Something was… different. She couldn't place it. She felt a presence, small, so small that it almost wasn't there. It was unlike anything she'd ever felt before. And it was so nearby… There it was again. It was odd, too, because if she had sensed it, shouldn't Faolin have been woken up also? But he was still asleep. The strangest thing was, that it seemed to be coming from… inside of her. A sudden realization washed over her. She flopped back on the bed, feeling suddenly dazed. Faolin sat up.

"Arya, what's wrong?" he said, concerned.

"Nothing, actually, just the opposite. I… well…" she trailed off.

"What," said Faolin, "Are you talking about?" Arya smiled.

"That is what I was about to tell you," she said. She moved closer to him, and whispered in his ear.

"I'm pregnant." Faolin's eyes widened, just a fraction.

"I'm, well, that's…" he said, fairly lost for words. "That's wonderful!" he said, and embraced her, and kissed her.

"I know." Arya murmured. "Amazing."

"Are you sure?" Niduen said, incredulous.

"I can't lie, can I?" said Arya, amused.

"Oh. Yeah." said Niduen. "Does Faolin know yet?"

"Yes… Of course he knows, silly." Arya replied. Niduen laughed.

"Did you tell your mother?"

"No." said Arya. "I wonder how she'll react." Arya sighed.

"Well," said Niduen, "She'll either faint or be completely overjoyed, or something in between." Arya said,

"I'll go for the in between. She really isn't the fainting type, and I am still a bit young, so…"

"You look so worried!" Niduen said, concerned, "Do you really think she'll be upset?" at that moment, Faolin burst in.

"Arya!" he exclaimed, "Here you are! I've been looking all over for you! Don't run away like that. I had no idea where you were." It was mid-morning now.

"I had to go tell someone other than you." Arya said.

"Well," Faolin said, "I figured you would tell your mother. I've been searching around Tildari Hall for an hour!" Faolin sat down next to Arya on the couch, and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"To be honest," she said, "I'm a little nervous about telling her." Niduen smiled.

"You'll be fine Arya." Niduen said, reassuringly.

"Yes." said Faolin, "I'm sure she'll be perfectly happy with it. Don't worry yourself over it." Arya sighed.

"Well," she said, "I guess I'd better go tell her then." she then got up and left the house. Niduen and Faolin sat there for a second, slightly stunned. Faolin jumped up and followed her out the door. Niduen sighed and laid her head on the table.

"Those two." she said, "I will never figure them out."


	5. An Announcement

**Disclaimer: If I were writing the Inheritance Cycle, my protagonist would be smarter.**

**Fan girls: Eragon is totally smart! And plus-**

**Saskia: Oh shut up! (Slams door)**

**No offense to fan girls, but you have to admit he doesn't make the best decisions. But then, if he didn't, there would be absolutely zero plot in the canon, so… whatever.**

** Well hello dear readers! Fancy meeting you here! This chapter might not be very good, Islanzadi is terribly unpredictable and therefore horribly hard to write and have her stay in character. The matter is further complicated by the fact that we only encounter her three or so times in the entire three books, so she has a character development level of about zero, yet her personality is glaringly obvious. Sigh… this would be easier if more than two of you had voted on my poll on the subject… (hint hint) and both people voted for something different… so your right of choice has been revoked! Wow, I can't believe you actually read this whole blob of nonsense. If I were you I'd get on with reading riiight… now.**

**-Saskia**

Arya stood outside the door to her mother's chambers. She inhaled a deep, slow breath, and then raised her hand to knock. Then she lowered it. She knew she shouldn't be so worried about this. Islanzadi was her mother after all. But this was surely going to cause uproar when Islanzadi heard. Arya was only fifty-four after all. Though, if she found out trough someone else, it would cause even more trouble. Steeling herself, she knocked on the door.

Islanzadi stood up when she heard the knock. She had sensed her daughter's presence outside but assumed by the fact that she was not coming in that she must have something important to say and was nervous about it. Islanzadi did not allow herself to imagine what this might be about, lest she anticipate something worse then what was actually going on. Islanzadi opened the door to let Arya in. Arya had barely taken two steps inside when she blurted out,

"Mother, I'm pregnant." Islanzadi froze, stunned. A wave of indignation swept over her. Arya was so young! Surely she couldn't handle having a child at this age. Islanzadi turned to face her daughter. Arya was standing stiffly, standing up straight. Arya did not seem defensive, as Islanzadi had expected, but ready to take what was coming to her, whatever that would be. Islanzadi realized, then, that Arya was more mature than she had previously thought. _The least I can do,_ thought Islanzadi, _is give her a chance._

Arya had known this would happen. Islanzadi looked furious. She knew it would be no use to argue. Her mother was stubborn and unwavering, there would be no changing her mind. So naturally Arya was not prepared for what happened next. Her mother's expression softened, and embraced Arya, saying,

"Congratulations. I am so, so happy for you." Arya was surprised at first, but then relaxed and returned the hug.

"Thank you." whispered Arya. Islanzadi stepped back.

"So," she said, "When did you find out?"

**So, how was it? It was sort of awkward, but I think the general idea was good. The next five or so chapters are going to be a bunch of nice lovey fluff. Yay fluff! Then things will start to get interesting. (Perverted side: "oooh! Really?" ****wiggles eyebrows***** Normal Side: "No! NOT THAT WAY!" *****smacks perverted side***** "this story is staying rated T. You need to go away. It must be my friends. You didn't exist three years ago!") Okay, I'm done arguing with myself now. Sorry about the spazz (unless you thought it was funny that is) and you are NOT, I repeat ****NOT **** allowed to ask me what will happen. I shan't tell you.**

** -Saskia!**


End file.
